


Your fire to my volt

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, I am sorry nothing else., M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Marriage, Mystery, Oh maybe there will be a kidnapping and a fight, Shameless, The story is supposed to be cute, they are like guardians or something.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: They owned the most unpredictible powers, the least controlled ones, yet their marriage was peaceful and almost event less. People had no idea how they managed to it.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: Magika Astra: Thundervalor





	Your fire to my volt

**Author's Note:**

> **Archive Number:** MA-TV-25  
>  **Conduit:** fire and lightning, they said, were too destructive together, and there was no way the relationship was going to work out. but they'll find a way, if they have to lightning & fire proof the whole house to do it.

If you ask Jongdae, he will tell you it was all on Chanyeol. 

Their chemistry, teamwork, and obvious harmony was for Jongdae all made by Chanyeol, but everybody knew better. Chanyeol was a walking fireball ready to explode while Jongdae was fireworks. They knew that something else was making them work.

“I still don’t know how you could be married for so long,” Jongin commented, “you are both natural catastrophes in human form yet we never seen you burn the house down or fry the other with something in a fight or in argument.” 

Jongdae would point out at his husband, who like on any saturday night was stuffing his face with pizza, and squeal, “who in his right mind would be angry at this big baby? Isn’t he too cute to be mad at?” Chanyeol would look at him, grinning shyly with his usual puppy eyes, and Jongdae would chuckle at that, pulling him close, “He is too cute, I can’t handle that.” 

“Please, tame your PDA. I am not in the mood for gagging rainbows,” Minseok complained as he leaned on Jun Myun. The rest chuckled but soon focused on the movie playing on the TV. The Guardians usually meet up to keep their bonds strong. They meet up to spare in nature twice a month, except Chanyeol, Jongin, Jun Myun and Minseok who hit the gym almost three times a week. They tried to fit in back to normal life but they remained guardians.

That also meant that society is treating them differently. Chanyeol returned often home from his work as a Math teacher with a pout and a hidden pain behind his puppy eyes. Jongdae didn’t need to ask, opening his arms for Chanyeol to fall in. 

The sole reason Jongdae prefered to work from home was how easy it was for him to get hurt by people’s comments. It affected his powers a lot. So, instead of just letting Chanyeol talk, he chose to make him forget. He quickly ordered Chanyeol’s favorite treats while his man was bathing - and from the steams, Chanyeol was bathing in Cold water. Jongdae was glad the delivery was fast enough for him to set the table, get rid of his pajamas and wear something nice for Chanyeol who blinked at him in shock.

“Hungry?” Jongdae asked as Chanyeol eyed his chest from the open fishnet shirt he was wearing. Jongdae smirked as Chanyeol’s pale face went red, nodding, and pulled Chanyeol to the table. “So, do you want to go out for the night? Have a stroll?” 

Chanyeol eyed him, “no, I am good,” He said as he picked his chopsticks. Jongdae chuckled as he observed Chanyeol’s mood back to the normal as he was stuffing his face. Clearly whatever happened happened in the morning as Chanyeol looked quite hungry. Jongdae spoke instead, telling Chanyeol about the fight that broke off in the morning between a neighbor and his wife. Chanyeol put half of his mind on it as he focused on the food, but Jongdae could tell he was much better when the food was all gone. 

Chanyeol leaned back, patting his stomach, and observed Jongdae talk. “Thank you,” He said as soon as Jongdae was done talking. Jongdae smiled and said nothing as he picked the dishes. Chanyeol helped but as soon as it was time for Jongdae to wash the dishes, hands pulled the shirt up. Jongdae gasped as warm lips caressed his neck, kissing it softly. Jongdae hummed as he tilted his head, giving Chanyeol more skin to kiss, bite on, and caress. The dishes were all forgotten as Chanyeol undressed him, stretching him enough well to push his eagerness inside Jongdae’s burning walls. Fucking in the kitchen was one of Jongdae’s unvoiced kinks, so he edged the second Chanyeol pulled his hips up, ramming inside him so furiously. His cries were a mixture of pleas and moans, holding on the best he could not to sob in pleasure. “Not yet, babe,” Chanyeol hissed, “I am not there yet.”

It made Jongdae whine but he tried his best still.

When Chanyeol had filled his insides, in sharp jerking moments, Jongdae had spilled all over the hand that held his manhood, he finally realized. Making sure to not spill what he had in hand, Chanyeol picked Jongdae, setting him in the empty bathtub. He washed his hand and joined his naked husband in the tub. “How do you feel?” Jongdae asked as Chanyeol settled between his legs, resting his head on Jongdae’s shoulder. Jongdae was barely visible with Chanyeol’s huge stature but the warmth was very welcomed so he didn’t complain. He caressed Chanyeol’s forehead, playing with his hair, and the man simply sighed as he relaxed.

“Will we ever fit back to the human world, Dae?” Chanyeol asked him suddenly, “We used to be mere humans at first, before we discovered our powers and got the title of Guardians. Why was it hard for us to be back to our old lives?”

“Well,” Jongdae kissed his head as he said so, “maybe because we changed a lot.”

Chanyeol pouted, “I didn’t change,” he whined and Jongdae chuckled, “Minseok hyung didn’t change too.” 

“And I changed?” Jongdae teased, picking some body wash and pushing Chanyeol to sit up so he could wash his back. 

Chanyeol looked at him and smiled, “you grew prettier.” 

Jongdae chuckled, kissing Chanyeol’s back and leaning on it as he looked at the man’s eyes, teasingly murmuring, “you sap!”

“You love it,” Chanyeol said cheekily smiling and Jongdae just nodded at it. “Do you have work tomorrow?”

“No, I finished everything I was due like five hours ago,” Jongdae gave Chanyeol a look as he said so, “you plan to go all night?” 

Chanyeol looked like he was caught and gave Jongdae his famous kicked pup eyes, “can I?” 

“I am all yours,” Jongdae allowed Chanyeol to switch their positions, knowing fully well he was still stretched and welcomed Chanyeol’s manhood inside his oversensitive walls with a content hum. They kissed lazily, Jongdae moving slowly as he met Chanyeol’s hip thrusts. They went on for a whole damn hour, just building the heat until the water evaporated. The fall back from that orgasm was monumental enough to make Jongdae unable to move. 

Chanyeol was on another hand insatiable. 

Not That Jongdae minded, he even loved it. He loved every nib, every huff out of Chanyeol's mouth, every skin slapping sound, every wave of power that hit him, every tiny moan Chanyeol managed to make, he loved it all. 

Chanyeol and he usually had a system. The upset one gets to choose the position they want to be in, as they both switch. Usually, Chanyeol topped when he was overwhelmed and wanted to have control over his emotions, to be more focused, just like that night. However, who top and who bottoms come in days, as if it is scheduled only they never really planned it. The rest of the guardians were so confused when the couple admitted that in a “have I never” game. Baekhyun was for once unable to make a joke about it.

“How can you be…so balanced?” Minseok asked him once. It was not a joke that he and Jun Myun were complete opposites in everything, with exceptions, and fought over the silliest things. “I can’t make my wedding so smooth like yours for the death of me.”

Jongdae just looked at Chanyeol who looked at him right then, “I don’t really know. I guess because Chanyeol’s heart is too kind, it brings the kindness out of me, so instead of getting mad at each other, we only get upset and fix things with sorries and gifts.” 

“But…” Minseok was about to point out that they are both controlling over powers that killed the previous guardians. There was no record of any of the fire and thunder benders to survive their powers before so Chanyeol and Jongdae were a mystery. 

In fact, Chanyeol and Jongdae had a huge fight once. Chanyeol was so mad that he burned Minseok when he crashed in their place for the night. He told them nothing and they couldn’t push. Jun Myun and Minseok only bathed him on freezing cold water until he felt his power ease. 

He sobbed in the bathtub for a while when Jongdae showed up, devastated looking, and sat by his husband who held him close, “I am sorry.”

“I am sorry too. I will never do it again, okay?” Jongdae promised, “if I do it, let me know and I will punish myself until I will never do it again.” 

“No,” Chanyeol held him close, whimpering his words in sadness, “Don’t change for me. I am sorry.” He clinged on Jongdae as he dried on his spot, calming down. Chanyeol and Jongdae apologized to the couple and went home, cuddled in bed with hot chocolates and a movie playing on the laptop.

That was perhaps the only time their fight was big enough for Chanyeol to leave the house. They bickered often, nagged on each other, but didn’t fight that hard. Chanyeol knew how to ease Jongdae when he was upset. He would act cute, kicked pup eyes on, and kneel next Jongdae, chin on the office, pouting. It made Jongdae pet him every single time, smiling slightly.

If Jongdae was the one who upset Chanyeol, he would sing a lullaby until Chanyeol started to get sleepy then curle by his side because Jongdae’s voice was Chanyeol’s weakness.

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae called, as his husband was curled by his side, playing with his hair, “don’t you miss the thrill of our job as guardians sometimes?” 

“I don’t,” Chanyeol answered right away, tightening his hold on Jongdae. The latter looked at him in the eyes, curious, “I can’t risk losing you.” 

Jongdae remembered the reason behind Chanyeol’s obvious fear. It was one night, they were fighting against a terrorist organisation when they caught Chanyeol. They trapped him in a compressed cell, cold water reaching his chest. The man could only hope they would save him as he knew trying to evaporate the water would suffocate him and the door was way too high to reach without help. 

Jongdae went berserk, Chanyeol could hear the thunder explode furiously loud which told him how mad Jongdae was then. They weren’t together yet but Chanyeol and he had confessed right before the attack. Jongdae’s anger was justified but uncomparable and uncontrollable. He was so mad that he attacked the camp alone, lightning striking everywhere at the same time. Men were fried on the spot, explosives exploded everywhere, the terrorists didn’t stand a chance and neither did the rest of the guardians. 

Jongdae had lost control. 

When Kyungsoo managed to pull Chanyeol out of the cell, Jongdae was in his breaking point and Minseok, Jun Myun and Baekhyun teamed up to block Jongdae from using more of his power. “Jongdae! Stop!” Chanyeol sobbed in terror, “I am free, please just stop!” 

Kyungsoo sent two giant rocks on Jongdae who lost consciousness. Yixing didn’t know how to heal him and Chanyeol could only pray that Jongdae would wake up someday. It was the worst period of their life. 

“You know,” Chanyeol commented suddenly, “I think your coma is the reason why I can’t find it in my heart to be truly mad at you or even upset.”

“Hm?” Jongdae looked at him in surprise before sitting up, “you think it affected us that much?” 

Chanyeol smiled, caressing Jongdae’s jaw, before confessing, “it shaped my heart toward you, a lot,” Jongdae was about to speak but Chanyeol rested his thumb on his lips and continued, “I love you, beyond what a man can. I can’t handle living without you. I tried that, I imagined it, I lived it, and it nearly destroyed me.” 

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae whispered, touched, before leaning to kiss Chanyeol chastely, smiling softly as Chanyeol’s shaken lips, “I love you too.” 

Chanyeol held Jongdae tighter that night, kissed him softer, dolled him more on breakfast, and nearly called in sick to stay but Jongdae just chuckled at his silliness, “I am right here, okay? I won’t disappear.” 

“You promise?” Chanyeol asked him with a pout that Jongdae kissed.

“I swear,” Jongdae smiled to his husband who walked away with a happy smile. 

He didn’t know what made him go all the way to an agency, his wallet and wedding certificate in hand. Maybe it was Chanyeol’s fear, maybe it was the need to bring a sense of security and stability to their wedding, Jongdae filled a request. 

“Our wedding anniversary is a month from now, so I want it to be a surprise for my husband,” Jongdae explained, as the person showed him a file with small profiles and pictures. 

The woman in the office smiled at him before stating, “then I can speed up the approval for that date.” Jongdae smiled at her happily and left the agency with a hope. 

He tried not to show his excitement to Chanyeol but the man seemed to notice that Jongdae was jittery and smiling all day. “Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked him with a frown.

“Why won’t I be? In a month, we will celebrate our fifth anniversary as husbands. I feel so excited about the party I will hold for us,” Chanyeol’s expression brightened up as Jongdae said and kissed his husband softly, “I am going to make it memorable.”

“Every day is memorable with you,” Chanyeol commented cheesily. Jongdae just laughed and kissed his husband again, not pushing the subject further. 

They went on with their days but still a buzz was filling the house incredibly. 

The day of the anniversary, in the morning, Jongdae and Baekhyun went to the agency. Baekhyun was shocked Jongdae made such a decision but couldn’t comment on it because Jongdae was nervous. They sat down, waiting for the woman to bring Jongdae’s file. “Are you sure you want this?” Baekhyun asked. 

Jongdae was shaking, sweating, but still nodded with a smile, “I think we are ready to take our marriage to the next level.” Indeed, Jongdae returned home for the party with the surprise in hand. They all partied normally.

Jongdae and Chanyeol danced, shared the cake, and when it came to exchanging gifts, Chanyeol handed him a box that he did set aside. Baekhyun turned down the music, and shushed everybody as Jongdae pulled the paper from his pocket and handed it to Chanyeol who frowned. 

He picked the paper only to read, “Request for Adoption,” with a red “Approved” on it. He looked at Jongdae, with big eyes, and asked him as his voice was filled with emotions, “Is this what I think it is?” Jongdae smiled, shedding tears and nodded. Chanyeol sobbed right then, hugging him, and whispering, “I love you.” 

The curious people around looked at Baekhyun who smiled, drying his tears, “they are going to adopt a baby.” 

“Not necessarily a baby,” Jongdae said with a smile, “I don’t mind skipping the entire diaper period, how about you?” Chanyeol chuckled and nodded as he dried his cheeks. 

“I can’t believe you gifted me something so big,” Chanyeol complained, “my gift is so plain next to it.” Jongdae pouted, upset, and slapped his arm softly. 

“I love it still,” Jongdae said as he opened the box to find a new pad for his designs. He gasped, shocked, “oh my god! I was dying to have this! Thank you so much.” 

The other guardians chuckled at their interactions and congratulated them happily. 

They went to the orphanage almost the next day, adopting the kid whose heart was connected with. It was a soft eight years old Jiyong, a bubble of sunshine, very active, very talkative and very adorable. He fell in love with them as soon as he met them and cried the most when they wanted to go and see other kids. It made Chanyeol look at Jongdae who smiled and nodded at him. While Chanyeol tried to calm the kid, Jongdae filled the form for them. Jiyong was so happy that he hugged Chanyeol as soon as he met them after that. 

Adopting a kid made the mystery hard to solve. “I swear I will die to know your secret,” Jongin complained as he and his boyfriend had faught, “I seriously need it.”

“I am sorry,” Jongdae smirked at him as he spoke, “That’s all on Chanyeol’s puppy eyes.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes before giving them his signature puppy eyes as their son giggled in the background.


End file.
